A liquid crystal display panel is composed of an array substrate, an opposite substrate and liquid crystal molecules provided between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. As shown in FIG. 1a, a plurality of data signal lines 2 and a plurality of gate signal lines (not shown in FIG. 1a) are provided in a display region A in the array substrate 1, and a plurality of connection terminal pads 3 and a plurality of metal wires 4 connecting the connection terminal pads 3 with the data signal lines 2 are provided in a non-display region B in the array substrate 1 respectively.
In manufacturing a liquid crystal display panel, the array substrate and the opposite substrate are aligned and assembled, and then are cut. In cutting, as shown in FIG. 1b, as the metal wires 4 have a certain thickness and project from the array substrate 1, when the cutter head 5 is cutting, cutting debris 6 inevitably falls on the metal wires 4 of the array substrate 1, so that the metal wire 4 is very easy to be scratched to be broken, and thus the metal wire 4 cannot transmit electrical signal. Generally, the cutting process is performed in the last phase of manufacture of the liquid crystal display panel, and if the metal wire 4 is broken, the whole liquid crystal display panel will be scrapped, thus the cost for manufacturing the liquid crystal display panel will be increased extremely. Also, although the metal wire 4 in the prior art is coated with insulation material, the hardness of the insulation material is low, therefore, the probability of the metal wire to be scratched by the cutting debris is very high.